


Lessons of Xerxes

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This story began life as a kink meme prompt but quickly took on a life of its own. It's the longest story I've ever written at >50k and more writing to be done. I don't write quickly, and I'm pleased with the plot, so I hope it's not too much of a breach of etiquette to post it atmy page.OP, part of the reason I'm not posting it here is because I'm really not sure whether the story is what you had in mind. I hope you like it, but completely understand if you don't.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Collections: Fullmetal Alchemist Kink Meme





	Lessons of Xerxes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Fullmetal_Alchemist_Kink_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fullmetal_Alchemist_Kink_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Roy is a slave of the Xinese court that's given to Ed, a Xeresian prince during a peace meeting.
> 
> This can be any rating from T to E, it all depends on how you want to write it.

[Lessons of Xerxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132719?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments)


End file.
